Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to communication system conductors and in particular to a new and useful contact member for electrical conductors made of an insulating material leaving a contact slot with a metallised connective system.
Contact members for electrical conductors are required particularly for components of telecommunication systems, as connector and disconnector banks, wire connectors, printed-circuit boards and the like. Herein, the contact member is composed usually of an electrically conducted metal material and is inserted into the component composed of an insulating material. As insulating materials for connector and disconnector banks as well as for wire connectors, commonly thermo-boards plastics are used, and for printed-circuit boards, boards based on paper and impregnated in an artificial resin or glass-fibre reinforced artificial resins are used. It is disadvantageous, here, that usually two components are required, i.e. a base section of insulating material and the metal contact member inserted into the latter. Thereby, manufacture and assembly of the known contact members for electrical conductors are complicated and expensive.